


Déjà Vu

by beccabecky



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, Disk Drunk | Infected Adora (She-Ra), Drunken Marriage Proposal, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, but make it real BUT instead of it being scorpia hosting a ball its a scorfuma wedding, she's not actually here in this fic but shes here in spirit, the scene where adora lives out her perfect life in the last ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccabecky/pseuds/beccabecky
Summary: The vision Adora had while she was in the Heart of Etheria was perfect. Catra was with her, Glimmer and Bow were by her side, and they were all... happy. Good endings can happen, but the way they go can never really be fully expected.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra) (mentioned)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> be warned: i can't write kissing and i finished writing this five minutes ago so.... no beta, we die like Angella

Catra sprinted into Adora's room, Glimmer hot on her trail.

"Come on, Catra. We have to go soon!" Glimmer called out to her but Catra just hid behind Adora, who was by the waterfall and looking at them with a peculiar expression on her face.

Catra stuck her tongue out, silently putting a steady hand on Adora's forearm as she did.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and wiggled the hairbrush out to her, "Must you be so difficult?" She attempted to say seriously, but the smile on her face ruined it.

"Nothin's stopping me, Sparkles,"

Glimmer rolled her eyes again as Bow walked into the room, "Come on, guys, Scorpia would hate for us to be late at her own wedding," Bow put his arm around Glimmer's shoulder and Glimmer leaned into it, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I got it," Glimmer said with a sigh, "And if Catra doesn't want to fix her hair, that's her problem,"

"It can't a problem if it never was one in the first place," Catra pointed out.

Glimmer narrowed her eyes before groaning and leaving the room, gripping her hairbrush. Bow smiled at her as she left.

"Do you want me to tell Perfuma that we'll be late?" Adora asked, which really meant that she'd tell her that they would be thirty minutes late since the bride's maids and men had to be there an hour before the ceremony happened.

Bow shook his head, "I think she already kinda figured since it's  _ us _ ," He chuckled nervously, scratching his neck. "But I'll leave you guys to it, I'm gonna make sure our gifts are alright for the 5th time,"

Bow then rushed out of the room.

Catra chuckled fondly, "He's really wound up about this,"

"I mean, he _ is _ a bride's men," Adora amended. Her eyes glowed a bright blue, like she was turning into She-Ra, but it left as quickly as it came.

Catra walked in front of her, holding both of her hands, "You okay?"

Adora smiled hesitantly, "Yeah, I am," She uttered, "I'm just getting a sense of... déjà vu, I guess," Adora looked to the floor, her eyes shifting in thought.

Catra put her hand on Adora's cheek, lifting up her face to meet her gaze. "Hey," Catra said with a soft voice, "Whatever you're thinking about, just know that I'm here,"

Adora's gaze softened, "I know, Catra," Adora whispered, "I've always known,"

Catra giggled, "You're such a sap,"

Adora leaned in, wrapping her arms around Catra's waist. "But I'm your sap," Adora muttered with a smile before landing a kiss on her lips.

Catra brought her in closer and pulled them towards the nearest wall. Catra would love to make out with Adora, but just not near the waterfall. The last time that happened, they both got drenched.

Adora hummed as she nestled herself close to Catra, deepening the kiss. Catra brought up her arms to place them on her shoulders, trying to pull her in even closer.

But the moment Catra's tongue swiped along Adora's bottom lip, Adora pulled away. She was beautiful; her face dusted pink and her pupils absorbing most of the blue of her iris.

"Catra, I'd love to continue this but we have to go-" Adora cut herself off with a gasp as Catra began putting butterfly kisses on her neck. Adora melted in her grasp, her hands on Catra's waist loosening.

"Catra," Adora whined as Catra started nipping and sucking hickeys on her shoulders, "This is sleeveless!"

Catra smirked, stopping to look up at her, and held eye contact, "Exactly,"

Adora stared at her with a dark glint in her eye. Catra was about to take it back but whimpered as Adora drew her into a bruising kiss.

The pair was 10 minutes early to the ceremony; Catra's face was flushed and her suit was all rumpled, while Adora's hair was just as messy as Catra's and she had a few bite and scratch marks adorning her back and shoulders, barely covered up by her wrinkled dress. They were both grinning, and the others just smiled, rolled their eyes, and filled in the details based on the way Catra was looking at Adora's shoulders and back like she was admiring her handiwork.


	2. A Drunken Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding's after party only started twenty minutes ago yet Adora already got drunk. 

"Heyyy, Catra," Adora slurred as she stumbled over to her. The after party only started twenty minutes ago yet Adora already got drunk. 

Catra held out her arms to steady her, "Hey, you okay?"

Adora nodded furiously, her smile never leaving her face, "Yeahh, especially since I 'ave you here~" She said before giggling uncontrollably.

Catra smiled and calmly asked, "How many drinks did you have?"

Adora lifted up her hands, squinting in thought as she counted off in one hand then the other. She held up 7 fingers, "5!"

Catra blinked.

Adora blinked back at her innocently. 

A long silence passed as the music boomed around them, people shuffling and dancing and congratulating Scorpia and Perfuma for their marriage.

Well, at least Catra had an excuse to leave early. 

Catra put Adora's arm around her shoulders and put her hand on her waist and shuffled towards the exit.

Huntara was by the door, looking around cautiously and stopped to look at the pair.

"She's drunk," Catra said simply. Huntara nodded and opened the door.

The summer air welcomed them outside, crickets chirping quietly in the grass below them.

Adora whined, "Catra," Catra fought the urge to blush as she remembered the  _ last _ time Adora whined her name like that.

But Catra stayed silent and shouldered her to the west wing of the mansion. The princesses all had to rebuild their palaces after Prime almost took over the planet. Perfuma built a mansion as a gift for Scorpia during the whole rebuilding process when they were dating and proposed to her the same night. And for some reason, the entire west wing was solely for the princesses and other honored guests (i.e. Catra and Bow)

Catra opened the door as carefully as she could without dropping her girlfriend and went in.

The room was well-furnished, with a large, not soft-looking bed in the corner, a few sword holders, and a mirror by the window on the other side of the room.

Catra sat Adora down. "Adora, I'm gonna go get you some water. I'll be back as soon as I can. Try and stay quiet because I'm fairly certain there are people sleeping right now-"

"-aw, you're starting to care about other people, babe-!"

"-don't patronize me, I just don't wanna deal with the complaints. Stay in your room so then I won't worry, and don't do anything stupid," Catra kissed her forehead, took off her suit jacket, and draped it over Adora's love-marked shoulders. "I'll be right back," She whispered again before hurrying out of the room. If she was quick and lucky enough, Adora would either be asleep or nearing it. 

Catra slid down the banister to the kitchen. Catra flicked her ears as she listened for anyone inside. It was surprisingly quiet. Catra breathed a sigh of relief. She walked in and picked up a pitcher. She filled up the pitcher under the faucet, picked up a glass, and left the kitchen.

As Catra went up the stairs, she gradually heard shuffling from the floor above her, Adora's floor. Catra rolled her eyes, set down the glass and pitcher when she got to the door, and knocked on it.

The sound of rustling sheets and an ‘oomph’ sounded after she knocked. Adora then creaked open the door. She smiled dazedly at the sight of her, "Catra!"

Catra couldn't help the small smile that stretched on her face, "Hey, Adora,"

Adora opened the door farther and Catra picked up her stuff and walked in. She set the glass on the table and poured the pitcher water into the glass. Catra turned once she was finished, feeling a pair of eyes watching her. Adora was sitting on her bed, look at her with wide eyes.

"You okay?" Catra asked as she gave her the water.

Adora accepted it quietly, took a sip, and said, "You're amazing,"

"Oh, I already know  _ that- _ " Catra joked.

"No, like, really, really, really, really,  _ really _ amazing," Adora insisted. 

“Why thank you, Adora,” She teased before blowing raspberries on Adora’s cheeks and neck. Adora giggled, her face scrunching up with humor. She peeked open one eye to look at Catra, who was moving to sit next to her. Adora tilted her head at her, her eyes looking far away. She then lit up as a thought popped into her head.

“Catra,” She drawled out, putting her hands on Catra’s knees excitedly, “Let’s get married!” She said it so quickly, it almost didn’t sound like a sentence.

Catra blinked.

Adora’s cheeks turned a dark shade of pink as she planned out the wedding in her  _ still _ drunken stupor, waving around her hands as she thought, “Yeah, you’d wear a really pretty suit or wedding dress. Bow and Glimmer would be our best man and maid of honor respectively, and we’d get the sweetest cake that Etheria has ever tasted! I’m sure Perfuma and Mermista would love to do decor, oh, and-” Adora gasped, “Can we have chocolate?!”   


Adora looked up at Catra expectantly,  _ excitedly _ . Catra stayed silent, staring at her. Adora was wonderful, and stupid, and pretty, and  _ immensely drunk. _

“Honey,” Oh,  _ that _ was new, “How about we talk about this in the morning?” Catra asked weakly, desperate to stop and talk about this when Adora was  _ sober. _

Adora hummed, thinking, before nodding her head. 

Adora laid on the bed and Catra brought up the covers, kissed her head, and moved to leave, a ‘Goodnight, I love you,’ on the tip of her tongue. But Adora’s arm shot out of the covers and grabbed her wrist.

Catra stared at her inquisitively and Adora slid her hand down to softly hold her hand. 

“Stay with me?” Adora whispered, hope shimmering in her eyes.

Catra bit back an ‘always’ and silently slid into bed with her. She took off Adora’s crown, peeled off her fingerless gloves, and dropped them both over the side of the bed. Adora pulled her close and laid her head on her chest. Catra, in turn, wrapped her arms around Adora’s middle and made sure they were nice and snug together. The heat wasn’t too bad, and even then, Catra would refuse to complain because she had Adora with her.

Catra still reels at the fact that Adora wants her in the same way she does. There’s still a part of her that thinks that she’ll just wake up from this perfect reality and still be on Prime’s space ship or back at the Horde-

Adora made an ‘mm’ sound and nestled closer into Catra’s dress shirt.

Catra smiled at her. “I love you, Adora,”

Adora looked up at her with the most adoring expression Catra has ever seen on anybody. “I love you, too, Catra,”

Catra kissed her nose and Adora pecked her on the lips in return. Adora then closed her eyes, and Catra watched her as Adora’s face went slack with the calmness of sleep. Catra felt herself slowly drifting asleep and smiled to herself.

They could talk about the proposal in the morning.


	3. And The Sober Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Catra’s eyes fluttered open. The rising sun shone through the window, illuminating Adora in all of her morning glory, who was sat looking at herself in the mirror, combing through her long, unruly hair. Her crown and Catra’s gloves were on the table and the hickeys and scratch marks on her back and shoulders were almost completely healed, but Catra felt a surge of smugness whenever her eyes passed over one that was still visible.

Adora’s eyes slid over to her in the mirror and she turned her head. She smiled at her, “Hey, sleepyhead,”

Catra got up from the bed and made her way over to her, putting her arms on her shoulders as she tucked the top of Adora’s head under her chin, “Hey, beautiful,”

Adora made eye contact with her in the mirror and blushed. And as much as Catra loved the sight of it, she had to ask. “How much do you remember from last night?”

Adora looked to the floor then back up at her, “Um… the after party mostly. You taking me to my room, and that’s about it,”

Catra didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. “Oh,”

“Why?” Adora asked, raising an eyebrow, “Did I do something stupid?”

“Well, not stupid, but-”

“Oh, gods of Etheria, I told Bow that his stubble wasn’t working for him, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to be rude, I just thought that he kinda looked weird with it, not that he shouldn’t grow a beard -if he wants to, that’s his choice but- oh, crap, I should go apologize-” Adora went to stand up but was gently pushed back down by Catra.

“N-no! No, no, you didn’t say that. At least I don’t think you did. But- you- you did tell me that you wanted to- marry… me..?”

Adora’s eyes widened. “Oh,”

Catra’s heart sank, but she covered it up with a nervous smile, “But don’t worry, I know you didn’t mean anything by it-”

Adora sprung up quickly and Catra quickly lost her balance and fell right into Adora’s chest. Adora stared down at her with a hard look in her eye. 

“I meant it, whatever I said,”

Catra’s eyes widened.

Adora looked at anywhere but Catra as she explained. “I- I’m in love with you, Catra. You already know that. I honestly can’t believe it most days, that you love me back. So, I’d like to make it... more official?”

Adora gently pulled away from her as she took a step back and took out her sword. She stared at it, the weapon bright in the morning daylight, and formed it into a ring.

Catra gasped as Adora knelt down in front of her, holding out the piece of jewelry. Adora smiled sheepishly at her. “I would give you a non-magic ring but I left it in my room back at Bright Moon. I wasn’t exactly planning on asking today but-” Adora shrugged as if that explained her decision, “So, what’d you say, Catra? Wanna be stuck with me for etern-?”

Catra cut her off with a loud “YES!” and pounced on her fiancee before quickly sitting them up. Catra’s eyes filled with tears as she repeated the word. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,  _ yes, _ ”

Adora chuckled watery, almost trying to hold back her tears, “You didn’t let me finish, kitten,”

Catra smiled wider at the pet name, tears rolling down her face at the motion, “I didn’t need to, beautiful,”

Adora brought up her hand and wiped away her tears. Then, bringing up her other hand to her cheek, she leaned in for a kiss.

Catra met her two-thirds of the way there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story got out of my hands and kinda wrote itself (with a happy ending)


End file.
